Stasia Nyerko
| stationed = | title = Chief Security Officer | rank = Lieutenant }} Stasia Nyerko was a 24th/25th century Starfleet officer, and a clone of Eve Ordalani. She was born on the 19th day of ''Tici'' (approximately equivalent to the month of June on Earth's calendar), in the year 2362. (Star Trek: Arcadia) History During the later years of the Khalindarian Conflict, the Supreme Council of Bartok decided to amass a support army in case of a Khalindarian invasion of the Bartokian homeworlds. Genetic samples were taken from every child born over a three-month period. One of the children sampled was Eve Ordalani. Starfleet mediated the Venedies Treaty, establishing peace between Bartok and Khalindar, and the "clone army" was unneeded; however, some believed that the peace would not last and kept the clones in stasis. A Khalindarian incursion in 2362 led doubters to believe that the treaty was inept. With secret approval from the Council, they removed the clones from stasis and grew them. A decision was made not to use growth enhancement hormones, deciding that the clones should have coinciding physical and psychological development. The "clone army" was raised by a select group at a secret facility on Bartok Prime. In addition to regular education, the children were subjected to advanced military training in a process involving a highly specialized teaching machine. By disguising subliminal teachings in , it was possible to learn decades' worth of material in a matter of hours. In rare cases, the process caused irreparable brain damage. "Sample ORE1752" was carried to term and delivered on Tici 19th of 2362. The female was named Stasia Nyerko (Nyerko being the medical facility staff member who delivered her; Stasia is Bartokian for "elegant"). She showed an aptitude towards solitary activities, which led to her training in scouting and recon. Stasia was taught to observe, record, track, and report enemy activity. She did well in her various classes, as well as in regular studies. While she had little contact with others outside the facility, she got along well with fellow clones. As much as was permitted, she even had what could be considered friends. Years passed on, and the treaty held. The Supreme Council finally decided that the clones were no longer needed, and the children (now in their early teens) were released into regular society. The majority, including Stasia, entered Loczni, the Bartokian military academy, where they flourished. Upon graduation, Stasia joined Starfleet Academy, opting into security, utilizing her background in military tactics and discipline. Her desire to learn served her as well in Starfleet as it did on Bartok Prime, although she encountered a few difficult situations. During a training exercise, an instructor chided female students on how easily a male opponent could overpower them. When it came Stasia's turn to spar, she locked him into a ''thunres'' armbar and dislocated the instructor's shoulder. Beyond that, she was a model student, although she had some difficulty adjusting to the more lenient social atmosphere of Academy life. She also had an unsettling feeling with some of her instructors, who acted as if they had seen her before. Her first post-Academy assignment was the . While she struggled with interpersonal relationships, her professionalism made up for it. Aboard the vessel, she received two Commendations of Valor, the first in her first month on board, when she found the missing daughter of the ship's first officer. The young girl was separated from her parents during shore leave and lost in a densely forested area. Stasia's expertise in tracking allowed her to find the girl unharmed. The second came in 2384, also on shore leave. Stasia managed to defuse a potentially violent confrontation between several crew members and a drunken group of Klingons. In 2386 she was assigned to the as Chief Security Officer. A year later she accompanied the ship's temporal transition to 2407. Her whereabouts and activities since then remain unknown. Education and service record *2365 - 2376: Private tutoring *2376 - 2381: Loczni (Bartokian Military Academy) *2381 - 2384: Starfleet Academy *2384 - 2386: - Ranks: Ensign (Security Watch Officer) to Lieutenant (Security Officer) *2386 - 2387, 2407 - .....: - Lieutenant, Chief Security Officer Background On Star Trek: Arcadia, images of real-life actors are used to simulate characters. In this sense "played" Stasia Nyerko. External link * Nyerko, Stasia Nyerko, Stasia Nyerko, Stasia Nyerko, Stasia